Démone de la Beauté
by Jun O-Ren
Summary: Les préparatifs du mariage sont au coeur de la villa des Cullen. Alice a la charge de la mariée. Cette dernière très anxieuse ne sait pas si la boule qu'elle a en travers de la gorge est dû au stress du mariage ou aux nombreux moments en tête à tête avec sa magnifique mais néanmoins troublante futur belle-soeur...


**Couple:** Bella/Alice

**Disclamer:**Rien de cet univers fantastique ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyers.

**Période:**One shot se déroulant pendant Révélation.

**Fleur du Péché**

**Résumé: **L'événement tant redouté par Bella approche. Les préparatifs du mariage sont au coeur de la villa des Cullen. Chacun s'affairent de son côté afin que tout soit en ordre et que les festivités ne manquent de rien. Tandis que tous les autres membres de la famille sont dispersés un peu partout, Alice a quant à elle la charge de la mariée. Cette dernière très anxieuse ne sait pas si la boule qu'elle a en travers de la gorge est dû au stress du mariage ou aux nombreux moments en tête à tête avec sa magnifique mais néanmoins troublante futur belle-sœur...

**Démone de la Beauté**

**J**e soupirais pour la énième fois assise sur mon lit dans ma chambre, la tête appuyée sur mon coude lui-même en appui sur ma jambe en attendant l'arrivée de ma future belle-sœur aux aires lutines pour les préparatifs de mon mariage d'avec son frère Edward. Toute notre famille s'affairait depuis quelques jours à cela depuis Carlisle et Esmée jusqu'à ma mère, Renée depuis Jacksonville. Cette dernière se donnait à coeur joie de prendre certaines directives par téléphone avec Esmée. Elles pouvaient rester des heures durant à piailler le téléphone portable vissé aux oreilles, le sourire aux lèvres. J'appréciais de voir ma mère et ma futur belle-mère en aussi bonne entente. Même Charlie me surprit en aidant à certaines tâches basiques non sans parfois ronchonner. Le plus hilarant était sans doute pendant l'essayage de son costume. Alice, toute frivole, se plaisait à le torturer en lui faisant enfiler différentes parties de costumes pour les assembler, éternisant ainsi la séance d'essayage. Depuis mon coin, je riais silencieusement face à ce tableau très comique. Mais quand mon père me cédait sa place et nous laissait seules Alice et moi dans la maison familiale, soudainement, l'ambiance prenait un autre virage.

L'atmosphère se chargeait d'une aura lourde, presque étouffante qui semblait m'engloutir. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que depuis quelques mois, j'ai eu l'imprudence de poser un regard différent sur ma futur belle-soeur, un regard de convoitise, un regard empreint d'une curiosité saphique. Un sentiment intrinsèquement enfoui dont je découvris l'existence pour la première fois de ma vie. J'en avais honte pour plusieurs raisons mais en même temps, je restais convaincu que je ne le regrettais pas non plus. Visiblement et à mon grand soulagement, personne de mon entourage ne semblait avoir remarqué mon trouble. Pas même les deux concernés, à savoir Edward et Alice. Même Jasper, le seul emphatique que je connaissais n'a pas détecté mon postulat, du moins parmi la houle tumultueuse d'autres sentiments qui me traversaient à cause du mariage et de Jake, il n'avait pas dû le remarquer. Et pourtant, si ma famille apprenait mon ignoble traitrise, je serais morte avant même d'avoir pu cligner des yeux. A cette pensée, un frisson désagréable parcourut l'entièreté de mon corps. Tant des vampires assoiffés de vengeance et de haine tel que Victoria ou Les Volturi ne me faisaient pas vraiment peur, tant l'idée de décevoir ceux que j'aimais et être à nouveau abandonnée était ma hantise. Cependant, même après m'être mille fois réprimandée, m'être convaincu que j'étais dans l'erreur et avoir tenté d'oblitérer ce changement dans ma vie, rien n'y faisait. Systématiquement quand j'étais en sa présence, je nouais une admiration pour elle qui en était malsaine. Même dans mes songes les plus intimes, c'était elle qui occupait la place d'Edward depuis quelques temps. Cela dit, j'aimais toujours Edward et que j'étais toujours décidée à l'épouser et vivre l'éternité à ses côtés. Ceci était un fait indiscutable. Parallèlement, plus je renforçais mon sentiment interdit chaque jour pour Alice et plus j'étais persuadée que je ne pourrais pas vivre l'éternité sans elle à mes côtés.

Je lâchais à cette pensée un soupir encore plus prononcé. J'étais même à la limite de ronchonner devant la complexité de mes sentiments. Mes yeux dérivèrent à nouveau vers mon réveil qui afficha quinze heures moins cinq. Ce qui signifiait qu'Alice n'allait pas tarder à me rejoindre. Elle m'avait donné rendez-vous à quinze heures chez moi pour prendre quelques mesures et faire quelques essayages de tenues qui me serviront pour mon voyage de noce dont la destination m'était parfaitement inconnue. Un cadeau surprise d'Edward. Mais moi ce qui me tracassait un peu, c'était la façon dont j'allais supporter l'absence d'Alice pendant deux semaines? Car oui, je devais avouer que présentement, j'avais au moins besoin de la voir autant qu'Edward si ce n'était même plus et chaque moment passé sans elle, je ressentais un manque, comme si je n'étais pas totalement complète à l'instar du manque de Jacob. J'aspirais comme j'appréhendais nos entrevues et nos retrouvailles. Je devais toujours faire très attention à ne pas être dévoilée, que ce soit au travers de mon comportement mais aussi de mes envies et lubies car celles-ci avaient un impact direct sur les visions d'Alice. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre mon péché au travers d'une d'entre elles qui me trahirait assurément. Dieu que c'était difficile malgré tout de résister à l'appel de cette sirène une fois en face de vous. Sa beauté n'avait aucune égale. Même sa soeur Rosalie aussi magnifique qu'une rose, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville à mes yeux. Alice représentait la magnificence pour moi. Ses traits fins étaient d'une incroyable joliesse, ses yeux pétillants de malice me rendait extatique, la douceur de sa peau quand elle me frôlait me donner des frissons de plaisirs et son parfum était irrésistible. Un savant mélange sucré et frais inhérent à sa personnalité. J'avais souvent envie de la croquer, même si dans la situation, c'était plus elle qui avait envie de me croquer littéralement. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je faillis à nouveau soupirer lourdement quand une douce effluve vint me chatouiller l'odorat, une effluve exquise que je reconnaitrais parmi mille.

"Salut Bella!"

**E**lle était postée devant mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard pétillant, sa jolie voix argentine ne manquant pas de faire battre mon coeur. Je lui rendis son sourire en descendant de mon lit pour aller lui déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue en guise de bonjour. Je m'autorisais ce geste quand je la voyais quotidiennement, seul attouchement que je me permettais qui calmait quelques temps mon appétit sensitif à son égard. Quand mes lèvres entrèrent au contact de sa peau dure et froide, une nouvelle salve de chaleur me parcourut entièrement, manquant de me faire gémir. Son pouvoir d'attraction avait un terrible effet sur moi. Comment vivre normalement, comme si de rien était après avoir déterré de mon être ces sentiments interdits? Son regard envoûtant plongea dans le mien et j'eus la désagréable sensation d'être sondée, mon âme scannée et prise sur le faite. Il n'en fut rien de tel. Ses jolies lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doux et avenant et elle m'invita à regarder ce qu'elle avait apporté. Dans une petite malle, diverses tenues s'étendaient soigneusement pliés et rangés au-dessus desquelles reposaient quelques outils de coutures comme un mètre ou des aiguilles. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement à la séance de torture qui m'attendait.

Un petit son cristallin retentit dans ma chambre au moment où ma petite lutine se moqua de moi et de mon manque d'engouement. Rien ne lui enlevait sa gaité pas même mes sottes d'humeurs.

"Tu es une sadique Alice, tout simplement! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois essayer des vêtements qui me serviront pour le voyage de noce. La robe de mariée ok, mais le reste, je ne vois pas l'intérêt!"

"Bien sûre que oui! Et si jamais je les avais choisis trop grand ou trop petit ou qu'il y ait un défaut majeur dans certains d'entre eux, je dois le voir pour régler cela et éviter que tu ne sois pas au top une fois sur place. Puis, c'est une occasion de passer du temps ensemble."

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe incendiaire au niveau de ma poitrine. C'était comme si mon coeur criait de joie à l'entente de ces simples mots. Le feu me monta au joue et je la remercia timidement pour le temps qu'elle me consacrait alors qu'elle devait certainement avoir d'autres choses à faire de plus conséquent dans les préparatifs. Elle ria, attendrie par ma réaction et m'assura que tout était coordonné et organisé pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de la personne la plus importante de la cérémonie. Si seulement elle savait que ses mots avaient un impact bien plus profond sur moi et que sa phrase prit une tournure bien moins innocente qu'elle ne l'était dans ma tête.

"Bien, pour commencer, tu vas essayer certaines robes légères que j'ai sélectionné pour toi. Ensuite, je vais prendre quelques mesures de ton buste pour que la robe de mariée de sied parfaitement et enfin, eh bien, j'ai choisi…quelques nuisettes disons avenantes…qu'il faudrait que tu essayes pour voir si elles sont à la bonne taille."

Mon visage se décomposa et elle me lança un regard empreint d'excuse.

"Tu veux que j'essaye des sous-vêtements sexy que je vais devoir porter pendant mon voyage de noce?"

Mes joues étaient écarlates, mon souffle court et les larmes menacèrent de couler. Alice ne comprit pas ma réaction excessive. Pour elle, c'étaient de simples vêtements, un peu légers certes, mais rien d'outrageant. Cependant, elle faisait fausse route. Ce qui me mettait dans cet état était le simple fait qu'elle me voyait, elle objet de mes désirs refoulés et interdits dans des tenues des plus aguichantes qui dévoileraient mon corps si pudique et encore innocent. Comment vais-je me sentir une fois dénudée sous ses yeux? Comment vais-je me retenir de ne pas me trahir alors que j'admirerai sa grande beauté, sa stupéfiante magnificence me jaugeait dans le moindre recoin? Cela ressemblera à une scène tout droit sortie de mes fantasmes. Mon corps me trahira assurément à un moment ou un autre, si sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne. Pourtant, si je m'opposais à cela, Alice verra qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Je ne lui avais jamais refusé quoique soit. Même lors de nos soirées à la villa pendant les absences d'Edward, j'acceptais les pires caprices de ma belle-soeur comme le vernissage de mes orteils ou le test de différentes coiffures sur ma longue chevelure. Rien, j'avais toujours concédé à ce qu'elle me demandait. Alors, dans le cas présent, si je refusais un simple essayage de vêtements, elle pourrait nourrir un doute que je ne pouvais me permettre. Je ravalais difficilement les sanglots qui se noyaient au travers de ma gorge et plongea mon regard d'excuse dans le sien.

"Désolée Alice, sûrement le stress. Alors, montre-moi ces fameuses tenues!"

"Ma pauvre Bella, ne t'inquiète pas! D'ici quelques jours, ça sera fini et tu seras sous le soleil avec mon cher frère!"

Elle s'était approchée de moi et sans que je prenne le temps de m'en rendre compte, mon corps était collé au sien, ses bras autour de mon cou et ses mains caressaient délicatement mes cheveux. Elle avait fait preuve d'une telle douceur que je ne me rendais même plus compte que contre moi se tenait une magnifique femme de pierre et redoutable prédatrice. Profitant de cet intime proximité rare, j'enlaçais sa taille de mes bras et posais ma tête dans cou, humant discrètement son délicieux parfum d'une douceur sucrée et enivrante. Mon coeur battait la chamade me donnant la sensation qu'on n'entendait que lui dans le silence ambiant de la pièce. Quelques oiseaux à l'extérieur gazouillaient joyeusement et les rares rayons de soleil qui perçaient le ciel d'ordinaire nuageux de Forks, baignèrent ma chambre d'une ambiance enchanteresse. J'étais aux anges. Je tenais dans mes bras la seule femme au monde qui avait su me chambouler entièrement de par sa beauté diablement superbe, sa gentillesse et sa générosité touchante, les formes tout en finesse de son corps si attrayant et sa voix si cristalline et mélodieuse. Jamais je ne me serais imaginé entichée d'une fille. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé de quelconque attirance saphique. Mais avec Alice, c'était différent. Tout en elle respirait la bonté mais aussi la beauté féminine. Ces deux mélanges ont été les facteurs de mon chavirement.

**J**e ne serais dire présentement depuis combien de temps nous étions enlacés, debout au pied de mon lit sur lequel reposait la pile de vêtements que je devais essayer. Pour moi, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures. Un discret coup d'oeil au réveil me démontrait qu'une minute ne s'était même pas encore écoulée alors que dans ma tête, le temps semblait s'être éternisé à mon grand bonheur. Ni elle, ni moi ne rompions le contact, ce qui me troubla d'avantage. Appréciait-elle autant que moi la proximité qui nous liait? Non, je ne devais pas me faire des idées. Alice était mariée avec Jasper et moi j'allais l'être avec son petit frère et je ne pensais pas qu'elle devait nourrir des penchants lesbiens. Je ne devais pas prendre mon cas pour une généralité. Une baffe mentale me fit douloureuse revenir à la réalité. Je sentis d'instinct que le contact n'allait pas tarder à être rompu alors j'enfouis d'avantage ma tête discrètement dans son cou au point que mes lèvres touchèrent presque sa peau et j'annihilais par petite bouffée des effluves de son parfum pour tenter de rassasier mes hormones très actives et affamées. Comme je l'avais pressenti, elle se recula de moi, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me fit un sourire cajoleur.

"Alors, par quelle robe veux-tu que je commence?" demandais-je pour rompre le silence installé.

Ravie de mon initiative, elle partit dans une longue tirade sur la description des robes, de leur utilité, de leur fabrication et leur matière en me les présentant une à une devant les yeux. Son entrain me réchauffa le coeur et me donna le sourire. Effectivement, je ne pouvais décidément pas lui refuser quoique ce soit. Chaque jour, j'en tombais un peu plus amoureuse secrètement et je savais que mon péché ne resterait pas impuni. Parfois, je devais absolument me contrôler pour éviter que mes hormones en ébullition ne déclenchaient de réaction préméditée et de surcroit des visions chez la concernée. Quand je voyais ses lèvres se mouvoir au gré de ses paroles, je voulais fondre sur elle et lui voler un baiser, goûter la saveur de sa bouche, la saveur de l'interdit, sentir sa peau si froide mais paradoxalement si brûlante fondre sur moi. Comme dans mes plus intimes songes, je souhaitais goûter à tous ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir depuis ses lèvres en passant par son corps jusqu'à sa fleur intime. Ces pensées lubriques pouvaient autant m'électriser que si je mettais mes doigts dans une prise. Alice représentait à mon coeur tout ce que l'interdit avait de plus attrayant. Elle était ma démone de la beauté, ma chimère interdite, ma convoitise secrète. Non, à présent, même si c'était un sentiment ignominieux dans ma situation, je ne le regrettais absolument pas.

Lorsque je sortis de mes pensées, elle me tendait une superbe tenue du soir très élégante et pas trop dépravé qu'elle m'ordonna gentiment d'aller essayer. Je la lui pris et quitta la chambre direction la salle de bain. Pendant que j'enfilais la nuisette, je respirais à grand renfort d'air pour me préparer à la première séance de torture que j'allais m'infliger. Je tentais de fermer mon cerveau à toutes sortes d'élucubrations qui me mettraient en danger tandis que je jetais un coup d'oeil au miroir avant de quitter la pièce à la rencontre de ma tentation. Ce que la glace refléta me mit le feu aux joues. La nuisette était magnifique certes mais diablement courte et légèrement dénudée comme je l'avais prédit. Elle mettait en valeur ma petite poitrine dans un décolleté très profond, mes cheveux tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules nues ou seules deux fines bretelles prenaient place, mes jambes fines nues aux yeux de tous en frissonnaient tandis que seul mon buste et mon bassin semblaient être caché par le léger tissu. Je devais reconnaître en revanche que la couleur qu'Alice avait choisi me sied parfaitement. La nuisette était entièrement noire mais de très belles dentelles turquoise venaient maquiller le décolleté de la poitrine bien mise en valeur.

**C**e fut avec beaucoup de mal que je sortis de la salle de bain et frappa à la porte de ma chambre d'où Alice m'invita à entrer, le regard plongé dans un catalogue de robe de mariée. Lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers moi, en un éclair aussi fugace que je crus le rêver, son visage fût traversé par une émotion dont j'eus beaucoup de mal à définir. Si seulement, j'étais télépathe…

"Tu es magnifique Bella! Je m'en doutais que celle-ci te conviendrait parfaitement. Le turquoise est une couleur qui te va à ravir, sans parler du noir qui fait ressortir ta longue chevelure brune!"

Elle tourna autour de moi tout en me regardant de haut en bas comme on regarderait une œuvre d'art, s'exaltant de ses choix et de ses goûts en matière de mode. J'étais un peu comme sa poupée grandeur nature qu'elle pouponnait, chouchoutait et admirait. Son excitation m'incita intérieurement et je ne pus retenir mon coeur de crier à nouveau sa joie.

"Oh attends, je crois qu'une des bretelles n'est pas réglée de la même façon que l'autre!"

A ce moment-là, mon monde bascula. Je savais que ces moments faisaient partie de mes épreuves ardues auxquelles j'aurais droit pendant cette séance d'essayage sauf que je ne m'imaginais pas à moitié nue, ce qui compliquait grandement la donne. Mon corps se mit légèrement à trembler en sachant qu'elle était derrière moi et que ses doigts allaient entrer en contact avec ma peau nue. Je fermais les yeux en priant et inspirais autant d'air que je pouvais pour calmer les ardeurs qui allaient m'assaillir. Elle commença par prendre mes cheveux et les posa sur mon épaule valide, attisant en moi de dangereux petits soubresauts puis, quand je sentis enfin le bout de ses doigts froids entraient en contact avec ma peau, je m'embrasais littéralement. Intérieurement, je gémissais. Mon esprit indompté m'envoya des salves d'images torrides, des bribes de mes précédents rêves tendancieux avec ma démone, les vagues électriques de mon bassin doublèrent d'intensité et je me sentis prête à craquer. Jamais je n'aurais cru la tâche si difficile. Elle en était presque insurmontable et quand Alice revint face à moi, ses yeux s'étaient très légèrement assombris. Je me maudis intérieurement en sachant que j'en étais la cause. Mon corps avait dû sécréter des phéromones qui avaient éveillé son appétit.

"Tout va bien Bella?"

Sa question me fit paniquer encore plus. Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre? Qu'elle me faisait de l'effet? Qu'elle ne pouvait pas me toucher au risque de lui sauter au cou? Soyons honnête, j'étais dans l'embarras et je ne savais que faire. Mon corps et mon coeur entier me dictaient de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser mais mon esprit s'y opposait fortement. Etre aussi téméraire mettrait en péril ma relation avec elle mais aussi avec Edward et ma famille. Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise non plus, sachant que mon attirance était à sens unique. Pourtant, son visage si inquiet n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Sa vénusté restait transcendante et j'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Des mois de frustrations pouvaient être légèrement apaisés par un simple baiser.

"Bella?"

Elle s'approcha doucement de moi pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Je pouvais sentir les relents de fraîcheur qui émanaient de son corps pour venir mourir sur le mien, brûlant. Elle passa avec vélocité sa main dans mes cheveux, inquiète de mon état de mutisme, chercha mon regard puis quand elle le trouva, ce qu'elle y lut la stupéfia. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que je me jetais à ses lèvres. Le contact de mes lèvres sur les siennes, lisse comme du verre m'embrasa d'avantage et mon baiser se fit bien moins chaste. Je goûtais avidement le fruit de mon péché et je fus surprise de la sentir y répondre. Notre baiser devint un véritable échange où nos lèvres se caressaient avidement complices, nos langues s'accouplèrent langoureusement, sa salive si froide avait un délicieux goût sucré, comme son parfum. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'étais aux anges. Le baiser fût rompu par Alice dont les yeux étaient à présent noirs comme une nuit sans lune tandis que j'étais essoufflée, les joues rougis de candeur.

"Je te demande pardon Alice…Je …je…"

Que pouvais-je bien dire? Je n'ai pas fait exprès? Bien sûre que non, elle autant que moi savions que je le voulais. Elle avait de suite compris mes intentions quand elle avait vu mon regard, un regard empreint de doute mais aussi de désir.

"Depuis combien de temps?" Demanda-t-elle sèchement

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et sa froideur me fit mal au coeur. Je replaçais timidement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me mordit légèrement la lèvre.

"Plusieurs mois…Je…Je suis désolée de t'imposer cela… "

C'était tout ce que je pouvais lui dire. J'avais honte certes mais je ne regrettais pas. Je partis m'assoir sur le lit et elle me suivit du regard, un regard froid mais qui couvait autre chose. Quelque chose dont je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, je n'avais pas rêvé, elle m'avait bien rendu mon baiser alors que son comportement aurait dû être l'opposé. Elle aurait dû me rejeter. Je ne saisissais plus rien de la situation et l'ambiguïté de sa question suivante souleva en moi encore plus d'interrogations.

"Sais-tu au moins ce que cela va entrainer?"

Son ton était toujours aussi sec mais son regard semblait s'être radouci. J'étais perplexe face à la situation. Je lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle prit la peine de faire attention. Elle s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur le lit à mes côtés. Les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de me submerger mais après tout, le mal était déjà fait. Alors quitte à subir les conséquences, autant tenter le tout pour le tout afin d'être fixée. J'approchais doucement ma main de la sienne que je caressais doucement du bout des doigts. Même le design de ses mains était magnifique jusqu'à me rendre encore plus amoureuse. Je la sentis se raidir à mon contact mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant et se laissa faire à nouveau. Une fois le tour de sa main fait, mes doigts continuèrent leur ascension en caressant son avant-bras qui me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. J'osais lever les yeux vers son visage pour y découvrir son regard vague, perdu dans les méandres de l'avenir. Elle avait une vision. Mon coeur s'accéléra et je sentis ma gorge se nouer d'angoisse à ce qu'elle était en train de voir. Quand elle revint à elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de la supplier de me dire ce qu'elle avait vu.

"Je viens de voir ce à quoi tu t'apprêtes à faire Bella…"

Mes joues prirent la couleur de mon ingénuité et je baissais les yeux dont une larme coula. Les doigts fins d'Alice relevèrent ma tête et elle plongea son regard d'encre dans le mien.

"Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu vois encore mon mariage, mon avenir comme il l'était avant que…?"

Je ne sus terminer ma phrase, trop d'émotions en pagaille se bousculaient en moi.

"Oui Bella. J'ai juste vu un épisode de ton avenir que tu as décidé d'ajouter mais qui ne remplace pas celui déjà présent. "

"Je ne veux pas te faire de tort Alice! Je voulais juste…enfin…depuis le temps, je voulais…Je suis désolée…d'être tombée amoureuse de toi…"

Une autre larme coula sur ma joue alors que je commençais à sangloter, mes pensées confuses, mes sentiments éclatants au grand jour. J'avais honte, assise sur mon lit en petite tenue face à la plus belle femme qui m'ait été permise de voir et dont j'étais amoureuse, qui serait ma belle soeur dans quelques jours. Je ne demandais pas l'absolution et je ne voulais pas qu'Alice baignait dans mon péché, je voulais juste partager avec celle que j'aimais l'espace de quelques minutes un bonheur unique et insolite. Un petit sursaut me fit frémir quand je sentis ses lèvres lisses et froides embrasser mes larmes avec une telle douceur que je fermais les yeux et me laissais bercer par sa tendresse. Un autre baiser vint se poser sur mon autre joue, puis un autre plus léger effleurer la commissure de mes lèvres dont la douceur me fit rouvrir les yeux pour me retrouver à quelques infimes centimètres du visage de ma magnifique démone. Nos souffles se mélangeaient délicieusement jusqu'à ce que je rompe l'infime distance qui nous séparait en capturant doucement sa bouche tentatrice.

**M**es mains se firent baladeuses et avides sur son corps tandis que les siennes restaient chastes à caresser mon visage et mes cheveux. Je me donnais l'impression d'être en furie par rapport à elle. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qui m'arrivait, le moment m'apparaissant comme dans un de mes nombreux rêves. A chacune de ses caresses pourtant chastes, mon corps brûlait un peu plus, m'embrasant littéralement d'un feu avide de plaisir dans les bras de cette femme dont la vénusté avait su me conquérir. Les bruits de nos baisers ricochaient contre les murs de ma chambre où l'atmosphère était devenue suffocante à l'image de mon impatience de découvrir ma muse. Je la sentis moins raide quand j'entrepris de l'allonger sur mon lit et de me positionner sur elle sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres succulentes. Son parfum, son goût avaient une saveur inédite dangereusement addictive. Mes sens étaient en alerte afin de profiter de chaque instant partagé avec elle. Elle libéra un gémissement quand mes lèvres glissèrent vers son cou où je déposais mille baisers ardents et humides. Sa peau froide était douce et sucré telle une délicieuse friandise que l'on s'éternise à goûter. Ma peau souple et brûlante contrastait avec la sienne tandis que mon corps se mouvait pour fondre sur le sien. Des tremblements me parcoururent quand je sentis ses mains entreprendre leur parcours pour me dévêtir de ma lingerie de nuit. J'en fis de même avec ses propres vêtements qui ne tardèrent pas à s'amonceler au pied du lit pendant que nous échangions nos tendres baisers, mêlions nos souffles et croisions nos regards emplis de tendresses et de concupiscence. Mon innocence me colora d'avantage le visage et poussa inconsciemment mes bras à s'enrouler autour de ma petite poitrine. Un sourire gêné excusa ma pauvre faiblesse humaine devant la perfection qui s'offrait à mes yeux quand ces derniers, envoutés par tant de charmes, coulèrent doucement sur le magnifique corps dénudée d'Alice. Elle semblait avoir été sculpté dans une pierre précieuse parfaite, aussi rayonnante qu'autant de magnificence pouvait offrir. Happée par tant d'émotions, tels des automates, mes mains partirent explorer ce jardin d'Eden en caressant doucement la naissance de sa poitrine, descendant vers la taille et le ventre sans jamais osé franchir le Saint des Saint.

Avant même de pouvoir cligner des paupières pour planter mon regard dans le sien, je me retrouvais sous elle, prisonnière de son corps et de ses baisers. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, passais mes mains dans sa chevelure ébène tout en collant mon corps au sien, ondulant doucement dans le but de nous faire frémir de plaisir. Soudain, mon coeur se mit à battre encore plus fort quand elle entreprit son exploration luxurieuse que je pouvais lui offrir. Ses lèvres caressaient doucement ma peau en multiples baisers suaves vibrant de douceur qui m'envoyaient des ondes électriques dans l'abdomen. Je lâchais par petit coup des gémissements d'envie, impatience et tremblante de désir. Toutefois, rien ne m'avait préparé à la sensation qui m'électrisa quand je sentis sa langue de glace caressait lascivement mon bouton de rose intime. Le plaisir s'insinua dans chaque port de ma peau, chaque partie de mon corps était secoué par une vague houleuse de plaisir, mon esprit semblait s'être mis en arrêt alors que plus aucune pensée cohérente m'habitaient. J'étais juste consciente du feu qui grandissait à mon entre-jambe. Un feu qui ne tarderait pas à exploser en des milliers d'ondes. Le plaisir doubla d'intensité quand je la sentis pénétrer avec une douceur infinie un de ses doigts en moi, le mouvant lestement dans mon antre humide tout en faisant très attention de ne pas m'abîmer. Je le savais car je pouvais sentir les réserves sur ses mouvements. Puis, sans pouvoir me contrôler, un gémissement puissant se libéra de mes entrailles au moment où l'orgasme traversa de manière fulgurante tout mon bas ventre. Alice recueillit avidement le fruit de notre amour en lapant langoureusement mon bouton de rose.

Elle revint à moi, les yeux aussi noirs que du charbon, pétillant de malice, un sourire plein de tendresse illumina son visage. Elle m'embrassa la joue, le cou, les lèvres alors que je me remettais doucement de mes émotions, le corps encore fiévreux de sensations. Puis, à mon tour, j'entrepris de lui donner tout l'amour et le plaisir dont j'étais capable. Chacun de mes baisers sur sa peau froide et aussi dure que le marbre avaient le pouvoir fictif de réchauffer son corps. Prisonnière des tortures, je l'entendis soupirer d'aisance, m'octroyant une hardiesse nouvelle dont les bienfaits m'encouragèrent dans ma luxure. Quand je parvins à hauteur de la fleur de péché, ce fut sans attendre que je goûtai avidement à cette merveille, aussi froide que l'ensemble du corps me donnant la sensation de savourer une gourmandise glacée. Je la sentis vibrer littéralement sous mes caresses buccales, exhalant ses gémissements de plaisir, ses mains me caressant parfois les cheveux. Pour me sentir encore proche d'elle, en totale osmose, j'intimai un doigt en elle, puis deux, compressé par ses parois dur comme du marbre nonobstant aussi humide que je devais l'être. J'apprenais chaque jours un peu plus sur les mystères de la nature vampirique et à chaque fois, j'étais étonnée par les surprises que cela réservait. Mes doigts fragiles souffraient légèrement dans l'antre de ma démonte mais l'entendre gémir sous mes deux caresses me ravissait grandement. Afin que sa délivrance soit aussi inoubliable que possible, ma langue se fit nettement plus sulfureuse et j'avais l'impression que son entre-jambe était un peu plus chaud, presque humain. Ses liqueurs féminines aux goûts aussi exquis que son parfum qui coulaient le long de ma bouche, de mon menton m'apprirent que je venais de donner un orgasme à Alice. Fière de moi, une fois avoir bien fini de cueillir ce qui me revenait de droit, je partis à la rencontre de ma muse qui m'accueillit avec un sourire sincère et amoureux. Nous nous embrassâmes doucement, appréciant chacune le goût attrayant de l'autre puis nous restâmes un moment, nues, allongées sur mon lit.

Cependant, mon corps recouvrant une température ambiante, j'eus très vite froid lovée dans ce corps glacé mais divinement délicieux. Le rire argentin d'Alice résonna dans ma chambre. Elle se moquait de moi et de mes petites faiblesses humaines. Je lui envoyai un coussin qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à esquiver et réceptionner. Malheureusement, la réalité reprit ses droits lorsque son visage retrouva un air sérieux et je me doutais de ce qui allait suivre.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que tu sais déjà n'est-ce pas Bella?"

J'acquiesçai en silence et son visage devint plus avenant orné d'un petit sourire en coin craquant dont elle seule avait le secret.

" Je t'aime Bella autant que j'aime Jasper. Je serais éternellement amoureuse de toi. Mais je ne pense pas que nous pourrions continuer. Nous mettrons trop choses en périls. Mais je garderai toujours à l'esprit ce que tu viens de m'offrir aujourd'hui. C'est bien plus précieux que n'importe quel cadeau. Merci ma belle…"

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, bien trop sensible et amoureuse pour pouvoir rester stoïque face à elle. J'attrapa ses lèvres dans dernier baiser où se mêlait notre amour, notre passion et notre désir avant que je ne lui déclarait à mon tour ma flamme de manière éloquente.

"Je t'aime Alice, pour toujours et à jamais. Je ne regrette rien, je suis heureuse simplement d'avoir pu t'offrir une partie de ce que j'ai de plus précieux en tant qu'humaine. Si j'avais pu t'offrir d'avantage, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Mais comme tu le dis, nous devons penser à nos familles avant nous. Ainsi soit-il… Mais je ne serais jamais malheureuse car je vivrai l'éternité à tes côtés!"

Nos regards emplis d'amour mêlés, je caressais sa soyeuse chevelure, profitant de ce moment unique avec celle dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, la seule femme au monde capable de m'avoir fait chavirer. Elle était unique, à l'image de notre amour secret. Même si nous ne pouvions pas vivre notre amour au grand jour, même si tout prenait fin ce soir, je ne pouvais me résoudre à être malheureuse car elle sera toujours à mes côtés. Elle me rendait heureuse et elle représentait tout à mes yeux. Elle était ma belle-soeur, mon amante, mon modèle, ma muse, mon amour, ma déesse de la Beauté.

**"La beauté n'est que la promesse du bonheur."**

**Stendhal**

**FIN**

_**Merci à vous pour votre lecture.**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

**Jun O-Ren**


End file.
